The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja plant, botanically known as Buddleja hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Burncross’.
The new Buddleja plant originated from an open-pollination in an outdoor nursery in Moor House, North Yorks, United Kingdom, of an unnamed selection of Buddleja hybrid, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Buddleja hybrid as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Moor House, North Yorks, United Kingdom in July, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleja plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Moor House, North Yorks, United Kingdom since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.